This application is directed to reaction products in which aromatic acid bis(polyether ester) when added to succinimides have been found to be effective antioxidants, ashless dispersants, and detergents for fuels and lubricants. The instant products are made by reacting aromatic acid bis(polyether ester) with alkyl or alkenyl succinimides to form polyether substituted alkyl or alkenyl succinimides
Alkyl and alkenyl substituted succinimides are known in the art as detergents and dispersants for lubricants and fuels. Post reaction of these succinimides to incorporate other functionality is also known (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,666,460; 4,636,322,; 4,713,191; and 4,747,964 are among the many recent examples.) None of these, however, contain polyethers.
Products containing both polyether (also known as polyoxyalkylene) and polyamine fragments are known as dispersants as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,321; 4,261,704; 4,720,350 and 4,737,160. These dispersants do not include alkyl or alkenyl succinimides, however.
It is believed that the use of aromatic acid bis(polyether ester) modified succinimides as fuel and lubricant additives is novel. The resulting combination of ester, amide and imide functionalities contribute to the dispersancy and detergency of these new materials. Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide improved antioxidant, detergent and dispersant additives for fuels and lubricants.